


The End of Eternity

by JackBivouac



Series: Legacy of Fire [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Other, Rape, Size Difference, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Vodra in the mage prison of Kakishon





	1. A Triumphal Entry

Vodra and Hadah were sucked into an explosion of light and sound. They were engulfed in a world of fire, falling, falling through its roaring, searing vortex. Pain tore through every layer of flesh until they were left numb, nerveless husks battered by the churning winds.

Through the smoke and flaming clouds, twisted humanoid shapes adorned with glittering jewelry and wielding scimitars of fire. As brother and sister fell, they ascended. 

Then came the last of them, a towering, bronze-skinned warrior with the head and horns of a bull. Flames burned from the ring of his or their crown and in his hand burned the cruel, curved blade of a giant scimitar. 

Jhavul, Prince of the Djinn, met their eyes with his burning gaze. His animal mouth curved into a half-smirk. He bowed, thanking the twins for taking his place in this mage's prison. With a flash, he was gone, trailing behind a noxious plume of burning ash and searing cinder. From Kakishon, at least.

The heralding flames of Jhavul exploded through the temple crypt. His army had already made short work of the stone doors. The ten-foot djinni bust through the gaping frame. He followed the trail of clashing steel and flaming destruction to a throne room reeking of rot and defecation. Ripe for the taking, indeed.

The Carrion King, his fur black and smoking from battle, leapt from the throne at this new assailant. A massive bronze paw caught him around the throat, choking his mighty roar to a whiny growl. The gnoll king raked at the bull-headed djinni. But his claws scraped mere showers of sparks from their bronze hide.

Jhavul's smirk deepened at the bulge of fear in this dog king's eyes. Still holding the gnoll by the throat, he unlaced his silk trousers baring his giant, bronze cock.

The Carrion King's growls took a desperate, whimpering air, his claws slashing furiously, helplessly.

Jhavul's free hand caught the gnoll's hind leg at the knee. He forced it to the side in a dog's natural piss position. Gripping the king tight by the throat and leg, Jhavul shoved the gnoll's fear-clenched anus onto his cock.

The Carrion King screeched his whines. His claws lashed, his body thrashing on the giant's hot metal dick. His ass only sunk further onto Jhavul's impaling cock. Its bronze head wrenching his organs to either side even at rest.

Then the djinni thrust. A single pound knocked every scream from the gnoll's compressed lungs in one nasal screech. The prince's metal dick ripped through the dog's anal walls, the undersized fit so tight that his shaft clung to Jhavul's cock like a fleshy sludge.

The faster he pounded, the harder the gnoll's raped anus clung and ripped. Against the straining king's will, his shaft squeezed and wrung Jhavul's cock like a loaded towel.

The djinni let out a throne-shaking roar. Burning, boiling cum exploded from his dick. The thick, molten seed burst through the gnoll's anal walls into organ, muscle and bone. The Carrion King's writhing body melted around the prince's cock into a steaming puddle on the floor.

The doors opened behind Jhavul, two of his flaming servants rushing forth. “My Prince, the temple is ours.”

“Good,” said Jhavul, the half smirk returned to his bullish mouth. “Raze it to the ground.”


	2. The Golden Ram

As suddenly as it began, the vortex of fire was no more. Vodra saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. Slowly, sensation trickled back in. The sound of waves crashing on a shore; the feel of a warm breeze and the grit of a bed of sand; the smell of salt air and strange exotic flowers—all these and more slowly filled the world. 

As his vision cleared, he beheld an idyllic tropical bay. Behind him rose a hilly junglescape rife with birdlife and snakes and strange flowers. Across a shallow inlet, more of the island rose, its slopes covered with jungle as well.

Above, the sky was cloudless and blue. Of the vortex of fire itself, there was no sign. Neither was there any sign of Hadah.

“Hadah? Hadah?” cried Vodra, scanning the bay. The vortex must’ve spun them apart, but if she were anywhere on the dunes, he would’ve seen her. Which left the jungle.

Vodra had nothing he wouldn’t gladly lose in search of his beloved twin sister. So he ran into the unknown jungle screaming her name.

And attracting the attention of the Golden Ram of Kakishon. The six foot tall, eight foot long ram with a coat of golden wool raised its head from its grazing. Its four thousand pound muscled girth uprooted and flattened trees in its path.

Vodra froze at the shuddering ground. One glimpse at the hulking, gilded ram sent him running even faster. Leaves and branches scratched his naked flesh. A single root tripped his feet.

Vodra hit the jungle’s leafy carpet with a muffled thump. The golden ram snorted, pawing the ground. He crawled up to his hands and knees, head spinning. The ram charged.

Vodra screamed. The ram slid to a stop atop him, the head of its massive dick bumping against the exposed mouth of his anus. Vodra tried crawling as fast as he could.

Golden coils of wool seized him by his upper arms and thighs. The magically strengthened wool yanked him off the jungle floor against the belly of the beast. Then dragged his body down, screwing his anus around its giant cock, stiff in the heat of rut.

Vodra screamed, legs kicking and arms flailing. The ram was too large, his hands and feet finding no purchase but the coat of magic wool. 

The beast snorted and pounded into the writhing sheathe of Vodra’s bound body, ripping through his walls, squeezing and straining to contain its massive cock. His tight, clenching anus urged the rutting ram deeper into its feral, breeding instinct.

The ram pistoned his anus into a fleshy, dick-sucking pulp. Vodra’s screams choked out into breathless gasps, the beast’s dick beating his organs into his lungs. His anus clenched in a quivering deathgrip around the ram’s penetrating dick.

A sharp, full lance of pleasure shot from Vodra’s anus up his curling spine. His head banged against the beast’s underbelly, drool dribbling from his gasping mouth. Burning cum gushed from the tiny hole on the head of his dick onto his belly.

Vodra bucked mindlessly on the ram’s impaling cock. The golden ram snorted and brayed. Its own seed burst into Vodra’s twitching anus.

In the heart of rutting season, one release wasn’t enough for the golden ram. It raped the cum toilet bound to its belly for hours. It left him only after pumping his belly full and swollen to pregnant proportions.

Vodra, unable to move a muscle, slipped into unconscious on the jungle floor, the golden ram’s seed oozing out from between his legs.


End file.
